Episode 7846 (16th April 2012)
Plot Tommy tries to talk to Terry but he jumps in his car and screeches off leaving Tommy dazed. Rita suggests to Gordon and Emily that they go for a drink to celebrate Betty's life. Tyrone tries to warn Tommy that his dad is bad news but Tommy refuses to listen. Tina's shocked to hear that Tommy's met his dad for the first time and that Terry hit him. Leanne and Simon meet in secret at No.1. They're delighted to see each other. Rita breaks the news about Betty's death to Audrey. Audrey's very upset. Tyrone and Kevin do their best to make Tommy see that he's best off without his dad but Tommy leaps to his defence. Tyrone is forced to tell Tommy how Terry sold him to his grandparents. Tommy's disbelieving. When Peter returns early, Leanne has to hide while Simon and Ken cover. Peter's none-the-wiser. Realising just how many good friends Betty had locally, Gordon agrees that she should be buried with Cyril in Weatherfield rather than near him in London. At David's request, the police call at the salon. Kylie's intrigued. Knowing that Owen has got the contract on the new bar in Viaduct Street, Gary asks him for some work. Owen promises to think about it. Tina corners Terry and quizzes him about Tommy. Terry's uncomfortable and it's clear from his body language that Tyrone was telling the truth. A police officer serves Audrey with a First Instance Harassment Warning telling her to stay away from the salon. Audrey's stunned. Tina tells Tommy that she spoke to Terry and she's pretty certain Tyrone is telling the truth. Tommy's gutted and insists they must go travelling and get as far away from Terry as possible. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Police Officer - Martin Reeve *Councillor Peake - Russell Richardson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Se7enth Hea7en building site *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy refuses to accept his dad is trouble, forcing Tyrone to tell him the truth; and Gordon is touched by everyone's reaction to Betty's death and changes his plans for her funeral. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,300,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes